La noche más linda del mundo
by 4ivir-pink
Summary: El era un Uchiha y debía portarse como tal, lo que no contaba era que una personita muy especial iba a destrozar cada una de sus fieles creencias… y es que cuando el amor llega uno se vuelve tonto… tonto de amor.


Anuncio oficialmente que esta pareja es fuera de lo común, pero increíblemente me encanta, creo que se debe bastante a cierto fict de Nesly (una maravillosa autora de un montón de historias de SASUNARU), y como he quedado tan enganchada con estos dos tortolitos decidí hacer un oneshot de ellos :) ¡Espero que les guste!

P.D: Todos los personajes no son míos DX Creanme que si lo fuera Deidara, Minato e Itachi nunca hubieran muerto n.n

* * *

-

LA NOCHE MÁS LINDA DEL MUNDO

-

o

-

_**Y yo llegue a tu casa temblando de miedo**_

_**Y te pedí el perdón que yo nunca concedo**_

_**Te confesé que no conseguí reemplazarte**_

_**Y penetre en tu alcoba después de besarte**_

-

o

-

Era de noche y el frió en la aldea se incrementaba a cada minuto, Itachi Uchiha se cubrió con ambas manos a modo de darle un poco de calor a su delgado cuerpo. Ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino y con cierto fastidio fijo su vista en el camino que le quedaba por recorrer, quería verlo cuanto antes, ya habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que habían mantenido una conversación, claro si es que a esos gritos sin sentido se le podían otorgar ese nombre. Y ahora, que estaba a unos escasos kilómetros de él, sentía que si no corría lo más rápido que podía se le iba a volver a escapar esa felicidad que tanto le había costado conseguir.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego a aquella casa. Era bastante pequeña, tomando en cuenta que estaba hablando de la propiedad de una de las personas más importantes de la aldea. Se detuvo al frente de la puerta y estuvo tentado en tocarla, pero desistió de la idea al cabo de unos segundos. Se había estado preguntando durante todo el camino porque tenía ser él, el que diera el primer paso, después de todo no era el culpable, todo había sido un malentendido causado por la misma necedad de su pareja.

Además los Uchihas nunca se rebajaban, nunca imploraban perdón a nadie, ni tampoco mostraban algún sentimiento más del necesario, sin embargo esas características no parecían existir cuando aquel rubio aparecía delante de él.

Una amplia sonrisa de resignación surgió en sus labios, algunas veces ni siquiera se entendía asimismo.

- Itachi – susurro una voz

El pelinegro levanto su vista con un ligero asombro en el rostro, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la misteriosa aparición del rubio.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto con fastidio – si quieres hablar de las nuevas misiones que te asignare, será mejor que regreses en otro momento.

- Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso – respondió cortantemente – yo quería que sepa que lo siento – dijo el Uchiha con una mirada bastante seria.

El rubio que había permanecido ajeno a los esfuerzos del moreno, se sonrojo y una sonrisa culpable se pudo apreciar en su rostro, mientras que una de sus manos paseaba por los cabellos de Itachi, y este se le pegaba lentamente.

- Si que te costo, ¿no? – Pregunto con una voz algo alegre – pero sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías a mi – dijo en un susurro acercándose al oído del menor.

Itachi se limito a asentir, no tenía ninguna intención de empezar otra pelea sin sentido con él, después de todo la mayoría de veces salía perdiendo. Y cuando sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos supo que su destino estaba sellado.

-

o

-

_**Tus besos eran soles, tus manos puñales**_

_**Tu sonrisa y la mía se dijeron 'te quiero'**_

_**Y brotaron las frases poco tradicionales**_

_**En un ser como yo y un hombre soltero**_

-

o

-

Las manos del rubio vagaban por toda su extensión y habían sido lo bastante habilidosas para dejarlo desnudo en cuestión de pocos minutos. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, había extrañado tanto el calor de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, había extrañado tanto perderse en esos ojos azules.

Itachi no pudo evitar que los gemidos se le escaparan, su pareja había tomado la parte más sensible de su cuerpo y la estaba empezando a acariciar con delicadeza. Suspiro profundamente para luego entrelazar sus manos en torno al cuello del rubio.

Poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia, lo único que sentía era placer, mientras más rápido eran las caricias, más necesidad tenía que sus cuerpos se rozaran, sus gemidos se iban alargando y ya había perdido por completo el sentido de orientación. Lo único que le importaba era él y sus manos tocándolo, él y su mirada apasionada, él y ese ''te quiero'' no pronunciado.

Veía la sonrisa del rubio incitándolo a perderse más en él, a abrazarlo cada vez que un dedo lo penetraba, ¿desde cuando era tan sumiso?

-

o

-

**Y esa fue la noche mas linda del mundo**

**Aunque nos durara tan solo un segundo**

**Mas no me arrepiento porque aquel momento**

**Lo llevo grabado en mi pensamiento**

-

o

-

- Minato – exclamo el pelinegro al sentir el miembro del rubio entrar por la parte de atrás de su cuerpo

El rubio sonrió y le dio pequeños besos en todo su rostro tratando así de calmar el dolor del pelinegro. Lentamente fue entrando en aquella estrecha cavidad. Había pasado tanto desde que habían hecho el amor, que estaba seguro que Itachi no estaría nada contento ante aquella intromisión. Con sumo cuidado, el yondaime empezó a moverse dentro de él. Mientras que Itachi trataba de acostumbrarse a la longitud de su pareja

-¡baka! – susurro Itachi

Minato rió en silencio, y acallo las protestas que no iban a tardar en venir con un apasionado beso que dejo medio atontado al pelinegro.

- Sabes que te amo – dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas.

- Ahhhh Minato – gimió suavemente en la oreja de él – ya no puedo aguantar más

- Todavía tenemos toda una noche por delante amor y creeme, quiero aprovecharla

Itachi sintió una última embestida para después derramarse en el cuerpo del rubio. Minato lo vio y al cabo de unos segundos le siguió. Ver a Itachi tan ensimismado en él, tan perdido en el placer era motivo suficiente para venirse.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Minato algo preocupado al ver a Itachi darle la espalda

- Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de que te preocupes por mi… sensei – le refutó él

Minato sonrió, Itachi insistía en llamarlo así cuando estaba amargo, a fin de cuentas hacia ya tiempo que ya no era su sensei, Itachi ya tenia dieciocho años y el ya estaba en sus veinte y algo más.

Y si aquel Uchiha creía por un momento que lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado, por más que el consejo dijera que con Itachi era mejor no meterse no iba a dejar de verse con él, tendría que morir primero antes de no hacerlo más.

Con un mudo silencio abrazo al pelinegro por detrás, pronto sintió un suspiro de parte de su pareja mientras que este le agarraba el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Se amaban eso era lo importante, a pesar de que Itachi nunca se lo había dicho, a pesar de que el pelinegro había prohibido aquellas caricias en público y se negaba a llamarlo por su nombre en presencia de otros. Minato estaba más que seguro que Itachi daría su vida para protegerlo, y el ya había quedado irremediablemente enamorado ante esos negros que dejaban a entrever más de un secreto.

- Minato... – Itachi escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio

- ¿Qué?

- Te amo

Minato soltó una risita, mientras abrazaba más a aquel muchacho que había puesto su vida de cabeza y con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro pronuncio las palabras que el pelinegro estaba deseando escuchar.

- Yo también

-

o

-

**FIN**

-

o

-

* * *

¿Que tal les pareció? :D see yo y mi enferma mente )! Espero que les halla gustado! Si les ha gustado dejenme un review :D, y si no también :)


End file.
